


A Different Ghost Story

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen, Photo Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Steve is the one who falls off the train and is transformed into the Winter Soldier, and Bucky takes up his mantle, becoming Captain America in his stead.





	1. The Winter Soldier: Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> This story will a combination of photomanips, and captions to go with each of them. Some of the captions will be direct quotes from the movies, while others are original writings by me. 
> 
> I didn't use Photoshop for this. I used a program called PiZap, so I can't guarantee that the pictures will be perfect. While some are better than others, there will be a few where the flaws are easier to see. I apologize for those.
> 
> Another thing, this storyline will not be linear. I started making photomanips for The Winter Soldier first, so that's the one we'll be starting with. Then we'll do The First Avenger, then Civil War, and maybe even Infinity War after that. We shall see. While I tried to keep them all bunched up in their respective groups (movies), I will be posting them in the order that they were made, so it may go out of order a bit at times. Don't worry, I'll be labeling them as I go.
> 
> I imagine that this AU starts the same way that The First Avenger did, only changing when the train scene comes on, with Steve succeeding in saving Bucky from falling, but sacrificing himself and falling instead. I don't think I need to tell you what happens next. 
> 
> Side Note: This was my first picture, and I was never really satisfied with Steve's hair here. It doesn't look bad, it's just not what I wanted. For this AU, I actually pictured Steve to have a buzzcut. The reason is because it always bugged me that Winter Soldier!Bucky had long hair, in addition to the goggles. I know he has super enhanced reflexes and senses, but I find it hard to believe that his vision didn't get impaired just a little bit.
> 
> So here, I thought it made sense that HYDRA would shave Steve's hair to keep it out of his eyes. I can actually imagine them shaving his head with an electric razor as he just sits there, staring ahead with blank, emotionless eyes. Creepy. 
> 
> Anyway, the reason why I gave Steve the hair he has here instead of a buzzcut is simply because I couldn't find a picture of Chris with shaved hair that worked (really, I didn't look very hard, as I found out later). Thankfully, I fixed that problem and the rest of the pictures will feature Steve with a buzzcut.
> 
> ENJOY!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    _"_   _The man on the bridge....who was he?"_


	2. The Winter Soldier: On The Roof

_"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how that mask is attached to Steve's face! That's one of the downsides of having the short hair, because you can't hide that inconsistency behind his long locks. Let's just say that the mask stays on the same way that Odin's eye-patch stays on; movie magic!


	3. The Winter Soldier: Confrontation

_"People are going to die, Steve. I can't let that happen."_  
  
_"......"_  
  
_"Please, don't make me do this."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing Bucky simply wearing Cap's helmet makes me super excited about putting him in full Captain America gear later. I think he's going to look very hot wearing it. And to think, I was nervous about putting that helmet on him because I thought it was going to be too big for his head.
> 
> Also, I should mention that I only used shots of Chris's head that fit the scene I'm making. So you may notice some instances when he will have a full beard and other times when he will not, in an inconsistent order. I couldn't help that. I used the shots that were needed.


	4. Age of Ultron: Avengers Assem........wait a second!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought that since I was doing a Captain America Role Reversal AU, I might as well do one with Cap!Bucky and the other Avengers. So yeah, this one is WAY out of order. I might do that occasionally; make manips of Bucky with all the Avenger from other Avengers movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh dangit! Blending this was a pain. I kind of gave up on that endeavor after a while, in case you can't tell.
> 
> Yay for Bucky in Captain America gear!


	5. The Winter Soldier: He's a Ghost Story

_"Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He is credited for over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."_   
  
_"So he's a ghost story."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making this one was harder than it looks. I didn't realize that when I put the mask and goggles on him that it would not fit him right. That's because the mask was made to fit Sebastian's face, and he and Chris have two very different face shapes. So when I put them on him, it looked funky. It took me several tries and a lot of twisting, stretching, and pulling before I was finally able to get it to fit. 
> 
> Also, I know that the face mask is supposed to wrap around his head, covering his ears. So please ignore the fact that his ears are showing, once again making it look like it's only attached to his face by movie magic.


	6. The Winter Soldier: But I Knew Him...

_"Mission report, now."_   
  
_"The man on the bridge, who was he?"_   
  
_"You met him earlier this week on another assignment."_   
  
_"I knew him."_   
  
_"Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're going to give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."_   
  
_"But I knew him......"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my most seamless work. I really could have done more when editing Steve. I might work on it a little more later, but I really don't know.


	7. The Winter Soldier: Unmasked #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to re-do this one with Steve having the right haircut. I definitely like this one slightly better than the other one.

_"......."_   
  
_"Steve?"_   
  
_"Who the hell is Steve?"_


	8. The Winter Soldier: Car vs. Arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like the title for this one, but I can't think of anything else to call it. Ideas?

_"Shit!"_  
  
-Sam Wilson


	9. The Winter Soldier: On Your Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was done mainly for fun, and I knew I wouldn't be able to rest unless I did this scene. It needed to be done. It's one of my favorite moments in the entire movie. I fail to see how anyone could hate Sam Wilson, honestly.

__

_"_ _Don't say it! Don't you say it!"_

_"On your left!"_  
  
_"OH, COME ON!"_  
  
_*laughs*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky reminds me of that Ridiculously Photogenic Runner Guy meme right here. Doesn't he? Seriously, it's impossible for Seb to take a bad picture. Even when he's making the dorkiest face in existence he still looks hot. Meanwhile, I look like a troll in every picture I take, slightly less so when I'm smiling. At this point, I'm somewhere between being wildly attracted to this man, and be super jealous of how ludicrously photogenic he is. It's really not fair. 
> 
> Anyway, my reason for picking that particular face for Bucky was because I thought it fit his personality better (and because his smile can cure cancer). In Steve's case, he started out as being considerate and letting Sam know he was there. By the third time he passed him, his attitude evolved to borderline playful teasing. In Bucky"s case, here, he started purposefully doing it to annoy Sam when he saw he was about to pass him again, grinning cockily and just laughing as he passed him a second and third time. I don't know, but I always imagined Bucky as being more of a fun loving joker while Steve was a little more serious. Not quite sure where that came from. But it just seems to fit.
> 
> Well, Bucky was always the ladies man back in the day. If he knew how to flirt, then of course he was outgoing and loved having fun, while being serious when he needs to be.


	10. The Winter Soldier: Frozen Sleep

 

_"What Erskine did to him, it helped him survive the fall. HYDRA must have gotten their hands on him afterwards."  
_

* * *

_"Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save. He's the kind you stop."_   
  
_"I don't know if I can do that."_   
  
_"Well, he might not give you a choice. He doesn't know you."_   
  
_"He will."_


	11. The Winter Soldier: His Old Shield

__

_"He looked right at me, like he didn't even know me."_

* * *

  
_From somewhere buried deep below the murky, silenced depths of his mind, a weak and long-forgotten voice spoke:_  
  
_"I think I've held this shield before...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a haunting sight, isn't it? Winter Soldier!Steve holding his old shield? It was too good to pass up. I thought that this image was equal parts kick-ass and heart-breaking.


	12. The Winter Soldier: Something Greater

_Z: "Barnes, James. Born, 1917. Romanoff, Natalia Alianovna. Born, 1984."_  
  
_N: "It's some kind of recording."_  
  
_Z: "I am not a recording, Fräulein. I may not be the man I was when I was taken prisoner in 1945, but I am."_  
  
_B: "Zola."_  
  
_Z: "Sergeant Barnes."_  
  
_B: "It's Captain now."_  
  
_Z: "I see that."_  
  
_N: " Do you know this thing?"_  
  
_B: " Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's the one who experimented on me in Austria back in 1943. He's been dead for years."_  
  
_Z: " First correction, I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain. And speaking of bodies, look at you, Sergeant. Taken the good Captain's place, I see. You have truly becomes something magnificent. And to think, I almost made you greater."_  
  
_B: "What are you talking about? "_  
  
_Z: "Why do you think I had you strapped to a table in my lab all those years ago? Did you think I was just messing around? No, I was prepping you."_  
  
_B: "Prepping me for what?"_  
  
_Z: "To become the fist of HYDRA. A soldier, built to serve the Serpent. That was what I was prepping you for. So you could bring the Winter."_  
  
_N: "The Winter Soldier..."_  
  
_Z: "Correct. That was what you were being reconstructed for, Sergeant. That was going to be your honor. Unfortunately, circumstances pulled you away, and we had to settle for a substitute. And a beautifully convenient one as well."_  
  
_B: "Who is he? Who is the Winter Soldier?"_  
  
_Z: "Pray you never find out, Sergeant. For the truth will destroy you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, the lighting on Bucky's face is a bit off. But, I think it is doable for now. Plus, I just love his expression. 
> 
> I actually wasn't too keen on doing the photo manip for this one. I mainly did it for the dialogue. I've had this scene in my head for a long time, complete with the changes, and I just had to write it down. Obviously, I felt obligated to make the picture since it was part of this AU.


End file.
